Sie ist die Tochter des Biestes
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Als die Königin sie als verrückt bezeichnet hat, hat sie nicht gelogen.


**Titel:** Sie ist die Tochter des Biestes  
**Originaltitel: **She is the Daughter of the Beast  
**Autor: **Snowdarkred  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Spieglein, Spieglein  
**Kategorie:** Drama  
**Pairing:** Gen mit etwas Schneewitchen/Prinz Alcott  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Inhalt:** Als die Königin sie als verrückt bezeichnet hat, hat sie nicht gelogen.

**A/N:** Ich fand mich seltsam verzaubert wieder nachdem ich „Spieglein, Spieglein" sah. Obwohl, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, hat es wohl mehr mit meinem Verlangen zu tun Schneewittchen als eiskalte, soziopathische Killerin zu sehen. Darum hab ich das geschrieben.  
**Ü/N:** Ich fand den Film jetzt nicht überragend, aber die Fic fasziniert mich irgendwie. Darum gibt es auch eine Übersetzung.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und die Fic gehören nicht mir.

**Wortanzahl:** 1096 Wörter

**Sie ist die Tochter des Biestes **

Als die Königin sie als verrückt bezeichnet hat, hat sie nicht gelogen.

Schneewittchen schlitzt die Kehle des Attentäters mit dem Dolch ihres Vaters auf. Es wird keine Gnade geben für diejenigen, die sie angreifen. Kein Pardon für diejenigen, die ihrem Reich schaden wollen. Ihre Gruppe aus sieben jubelt über ihre Wildheit, aber Alcott starrt auf das Blut, dass an ihrer Klinge herunterrinnt. Er sieht sie an als hätte er sie noch nie gesehen. Als ob er sie noch nie mit einer Waffe in der Hand gesehen hätte.

Was unsinnig ist, wenn man darüber nachdenkt. Wer denkt er hat er geheiratet? Sie ist die einzige Tochter eines halb wahnsinnigen Königs, einem Mann, der dem Zauber einer Hexe zum Opfer fiel und sich dann von der Schuld verschlingen ließ bis er nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Schneewittchen ist stark, weil sie es sein muss, weil es das Einzige ist, was sie unter der grausamen Herrschaft der Königin gelernt. Sie lebt nun in dem Palast, dass ihr Gefängnis war und sie herrscht über ihr Volk, welches sie verehrt und dies ist nun ihr Leben.

Sie hat eine Hexe an ihrem Hochzeitstag mit einem blutroten Lächeln ermordet. Und ihr Volk liebt sie dafür.

Vielleicht wären die Dinge anders, wenn ihr Vater sich nicht an die zehn langen Jahre als Biest erinnern würde. Vielleicht wäre er fähig gewesen den Thron bei sich zu behalten, wenn all das Blut an seinen Händen ihn nicht in seinen wachen Stunden ersticken würde. Aber die Hexenkönigin ließ das Land verschuldet und verarmt zurück: eine reife Beute für den gewöhnlichen Eroberer. Der König, nun kaum mehr ein Geist in den Hallen seines Zuhauses, verweigert seinen Platz. Stattdessen verbringt er seine Tage in den Zimmern seiner ersten Frau um jemanden zu betrauern, der schon lange tot ist. Schnee tritt stattdessen an seine Stelle.

Sie dient gut. Sie gewinnt ihre Kämpfe. Sie reitet einen nachtschwarzen Hengst, dessen Fell zu der Farbe ihres Haares passt und ihre Kampfrüstung ist so rot bemalt wie ihre Lippen. Der Dolch ihres Vaters, ihr Dolch, bleibt in der Scheide stecken, an ihrer Seite, als sie ihre Feinde zerhackt. Sie sehen sie an wie eine Göttin des Todes und sie glaubt ihnen, wenn auch nur durch die Angst in ihren Augen und der Lust in ihren Körper. Es lässt sie lächeln, verschlagen und dünn.

Sie kommt aus dem Kampf mit dem gleichen verschlagenen Lächeln auf ihren blutroten Lippen und ihr Ehemann weigert sich sie zu küssen bis der Rausch des Adrenalins verblasst ist und sie sauber geschrubbt ist. Er schmeckt Blut, wo es einst nur Erdbeeren waren und der Kontrast ist bitter. Metallisch. Die Weiße Königin hat ihrem Zauberspiegel die falsche Frage gestellt. Schönheit ist nicht die einzige Sache weswegen man sich vor Schneewittchen fürchten kann.

Als die Königin sie als verrückt bezeichnet hat, hat sie nicht gelogen.

Schneewittchen tötet diejenigen, welche ihr Volk bedrohen, weil es _ihre_ sind. Sie bringt Frieden in ihr Land durch blutige Gemetzel und dann tötet sie weiter, wenn das nicht genug ist. Und wieder, nur um ihre Nachricht zu verdeutlichen.

In den fremden Ländern hinter den Grenzen ihres Königreichs sagen sie, dass sie ein Drache in der Gestalt einer Frau sei, so unmenschlich wie der Vater, das Biest. Sie sagen, dass sie das Blut ihrer Feinde trinkt und ihre Lippen so für immer verfärbt. Sie sagen, dass ihre blasse Haut aus Eis, aus _Diamanten_, gemacht ist und, dass ihr Prinzgemahl in Wirklichkeit ein Gefangener ist. Sie sagen, dass sie furchtlos durch die verfluchten Wälder geht, dass die Wölfe ihrem Ruf folgen, dass kein Bandit wagt sie zu überfallen, selbst wenn sie unbewaffnet und ohne Begleitung ist.

Die Räume der Hexenkönigin waren gefüllt mit Glasscherben, als die Palastwache die Türen aufbrachen. Es wird gesagt, dass Schnee barfuss über sie hinweg ging ohne Angst oder Schmerz. Man sagt, dass sie zum Spiegel sprach… und dass er ihr antwortete. Sie sagen, dass _sie_ die Hexe ist, die die Krone gestohlen hat.

Sie sagen, dass sie lacht, wenn sie tötet und sie haben damit nicht Unrecht.

Schneewittchen, die Tochter des Biestes, die Verrückte Prinzessin, das Mädchen mit Lippen rot wie Blut und Haar so schwarz wie die mondlose Nacht. Mit Erzählungen wie diesen, gebunden an ihren Namen, ist es kein Wunder, dass die Invasionen langsam versickern und aufhören. Ihre Legende ist genauso eine Waffe wie ihr Dolch und es ist genauso nützlich ihr Volk zu beschützen. Angst ist stärker als Schönheit – eine Lektion, die die Königin hätte lernen sollen.

Prinz Alcott versteht es nicht. Er ist verwöhnt, ihr schöner Prinz, kennt es nur so, dass sein Aussehen und Reichtum alles ist was zählt. Sie liebt ihn trotzdem, weil er der Ihre ist, aber sie sieht seine Schwächen. Er denkt, sie genießt den Kampf zu sehr und vielleicht hat er Recht. Aber sie verbrachte zehn lange Jahre als eine Gefangene ihrer Stiefmutter, unfähig sich zu wehren. Unfähig zu rennen, zu springen, zu hacken, zu zerreißen und bluten zu lassen.

Als die Königin sie als verrückt bezeichnet hat, hat sie nicht gelogen.

Nicht lange nach dem die Kriege aufgehört haben zu ihr zu kommen, begibt sich Schneewittchen auf die Suche nach Kriegen. Und sie gewinnt sie, ihre Gruppe aus Sieben immer an ihrer Seite und eine loyale Armee im Rücken. Ihr Ehemann bleibt Zuhause, kümmert sich um ihre Leute – sie werden nie die seinen sein, niemals, sie werden immer die Ihren, sie erinnern sich an die beinahe Ehe des Prinzen mit der Weißen Königin und sie vergeben nicht so leicht wie ihre Verrückte Prinzessin, und es ist ihnen egal, dass er verzaubert war. Jeder der Beteiligten tut so als wäre seine Anwesenheit im Schloss eine reine Notwendigkeit anstatt freiwillig.

Schneewittchen sucht nach Kriegen und sie gewinnt sie. Sie zieht immer mehr Leute an. Sie fallen ihr zu Füßen als sie ihr blutrotes Lächeln aufblitzen lässt und sie folgen bereitwillig ihrem nachtschwarzen Hengst in die nächste Schlacht, und dann die nächste, und dann die übernächste. Unter ihrem Schwert wird ihr Reich doppelt so groß und dreimal so reich – und immer noch kämpft sie. Sie ist angetrieben von einem tieferen Streben, einem Durst, der von nichts gestillt werden kann, ein Durst, der begonnen hat als sie den Fall ihrer Stiefmutter an ihrem Hochzeitstag sah.

Blutvergießen, Morden und Lachen, das lässt die Vögel singen noch während sie ihre Feinde jagt und sie kaltblütig ermordet mit dem Dolch ihres Vaters, der genauso laut in ihren Ohren singt. Die Weiße Königin hat ihrem Spiegel die falsche Frage gestellt.

Als die Königin sie als verrückt bezeichnet hat, hat sie nicht gelogen.

Ende


End file.
